fifafandomcom-20200223-history
FIFA 18
Was released worldwide on September 29, 2017 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. It is the 25th installment in the FIFA series. Real Madrid forward Cristiano Ronaldo appears as the covers professional athlete. Is the second installment in the series to use the Frostbite 3 game engine. Although the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions use lower graphics due to the hardware limitations. Only the more powerful consoles, or PC's use the Frostbite 3 game engine. Has new moment and finishing animations that unlock more fluid striking and heading of the ball in a new improved way. All-new crossing controls bring greater options to how players send it into the box. Whipped to the spot, arching deliveries, and pinged crosses to the back-stick shake up attacks in the final third. Features *Introduces Real Player Motion Technology, an animation system that unlocks responsiveness and player personality. Cristiano Ronaldo and other top players feel and move exactly like they do on the real pitch. *Team Styles put the most recognized tactics of the world clubs on the pitch. There's more time and space to read the play through New Player Positioning, while improved tactics give players greater options on the ball as teammates exploit space and make new attacking runs. *Authentic sun positions, cinematic atmosphere grading, signature pitch-side fixtures, on-pitch debris, club and stadium specific banners, adaptive commentary, and changes in pitch quality all come together to bring the most immersive football experiences to life. *Will feature the German3. LigaBundesliga. Features Leagues * Premier League * Saudi Pro League * Premiership * K League Classic * Primera División * Segunda División * Allsvenskan * Super League * Super Lig * Major League Soccer |} Rest of the World National teams Women= * Australia * Brazil * Canada * China * England * France * Germany * Italy * Mexico * Netherlands * New Zealand * Norway * Spain * Sweden * United States |-|AFC= * Australia * China PR * India * Saudi Arabia |-|CAF= * Cameroon * Côte d'Ivoire * Egypt * South Africa |-|CONCACAF= * Canada * Mexico * United States |-|CONMEBOL= * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil * Chile * Colombia * Ecuador * Paraguay * Peru * Uruguay * Venezuela |-|OFC= * New Zealand |-|UEFA= * Austria * Belgium * Bulgaria * Czech Republic * Denmark * England * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Italy * Netherlands * Northern Ireland * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Scotland * Slovenia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Turkey * Wales Commentary Martin Tyler and Alan Smith Soundtrack Images FIFA18 BERNABEU CLOSE WM.jpg FIFA18 BERNABEU WIDE MICROSOFT.png FIFA18 BOMBANERA WM.jpg FIFA18 REAL ATH MICROSOFT.png Journey Hunter Ball MICROSOFT.png JourneySkyline MICROSOFT.png RONALDO GAMEPLAY FULLRES WM.jpg RONALDO SII BACK FULLRES WM.jpg RONALDO SII FRONT FULLRES WM.jpg Videos FIFA 18 REVEAL TRAILER FUELED BY RONALDO|REVEAL TRAILER FUELED BY RONALDO FIFA 18 GAMEPLAY TRAILER THE WORLD'S GAME|GAMEPLAY TRAILER THE WORLD'S GAME FIFA 18 THE JOURNEY HUNTER RETURNS OFFICIAL TEASER TRAILER|THE JOURNEY HUNTER RETURNS OFFICIAL TEASER TRAILER External links Category:FIFA games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games